X-Men
Early Life The X-Men was founded by Professor and mutant telepath Charles Xavier, possibly in 2000. Scott Summers was the first student to begin living at the mansion followed by Jean Grey. It is unknown when Ororo Munroe & Logan began teaching, but it was mentioned in the beginning that Charles and Logan are long-time friends. Charles was also friends with Erik Lehnsherr for many years, however, their friendship comes to an end when it became more clear to each other that they had very different views on how humans and mutants should co-exist. Regardless of their separate beliefs, they still have great respect for each other. Season 1 The group known as the 'X-Men' start off with only two students: Scott Summers and Jean Grey, and two teachers, Ororo Monroe and Charles Xavier. However by the end of September Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde have joined the team along with a new teacher named Logan. Before Christmas, Evan Daniels and Rogue will have also joined the team. By the time they will have gotten into arguments, and even all-out fights with fellow students of Bayville High and their primary adversaries: Todd Tolansky, Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes and Pietro Maximoff. They will have even found out their school principal, Ms. Darkholme, is not only Kurt's biological mother but also secretly a shapeshifter named Mystique, who primarily was under Magneto's command for the first season. By the end of their first year, Scott will have found his long-lost brother named Alex Summers, and Charles will have come face-to-face with his once close Friend, Erik Lehnsherr. Season 2 By the start of the 2nd year of training mutants to use and better understand their power, Charles will have taken on nine more students. He originally offered an invitation to ten teenagers, however, the 10th being Scott's brother Alex, he wanted to put his invite on hold for the time being. The new students were: Tabatha Smith, Bobby Drake, Amara, Jubilation Lee, Sam Guthrie, Jamie Madrox, Ray Crisp, Rahne Sinclair, Roberto da Costa. However after a couple weeks Tabatha realized the strict regiment they had to follow wasn't working out for her, but she still stayed in contact with some other the others students, mainly Amara and Rogue. Tabatha left the X-Men to join the less seriously managed Brotherhood for a time being. While at school for that year Jean continued to date Duncan Matthews much to Scott's dismay. Kitty began a romance with Lance, and Rogue made a new friend in a young British girl named Risty Wilde. The students also received a new teacher, Hank McCoy who was originally Evan's science teacher and the gym teacher at Bayville High. After Hank McCoy's mutation ran rampant, the only place that Hank McCoy could continue teaching was at the Institute. Briefly Lance decided to join the X-Men, more in an attempt to win Kitty over, but he did stick it out for a couple weeks, and seems to have been made better for it in the coming years. A couple of the girls decided to form a group called the Bayville Sirens. The idea originaly started with Tabatha and Amara wanting to go shopping, but soon Jean, kitty, and Rogue were in on it. They lasted for a couple weeks for a female police officer told them to quite while they were ahead. They all obliged. It was later revealed Charles had been visited a young woman in a mental institution named Wanda Maximoff. On his last session of that school year, he was secretly taken. Before the summer could start, the X-men joined forces with The Brotherhood once again in a fight against a group of new mutants that had arrived in Area 52. Season 3 Season 4 Future * If Season 5 would have taken place, Emma Frost, and Psylocke was suggested to have appeared. Notes * Middleverse is the first episode to feature The Brotherhood as a collective group fighting the X-Men. Middleverse. * From Turn of the Rogue on, all of the X-Men would know Mystique's alternate identity as their principal Raven Darkhölme. Turn of the Rogue. * Wanda single-handedly forces the X-Men to retreat. The Hex Factor. * The X-mansion hasn't been fully repaired yet, and the X-men are staying in a bunker below the house. Mainstream. * Every X-Man, New Mutants and member of The Acolytes makes an appearance with the exception of Storm, and Wolverine. Under Lock and Key. * Charles Xavier, Shadowcat, Wolverine and Rogue are the only X-Men to have any lines in X23. X23. * The Egyptian Guard Statues begin to attack the X-Men and The Acolytes at the end of the episode. Dark Horizon I. * Alex Summers, Gambit, Colossus and X-23 finally joined the X-Men. Ascension II. X-Men: Evolution featured several songs that were produced exclusively for the show: * Evolution Theme (Theme Song) in the start of the show. * Who Am I Now? (Rogue's Theme) in Rogue Recruit. * Only a Girl (The Bayville Sirens' Theme) in Walk on the Wild Side. * T-O-A-D (Toad's Theme) in The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe * Wolverine (Wolverine's Theme) in a promotional video. Several characters had distinct musical cues, including Avalanche (heavy guitar riffs) and Storm (orchestra piece). Others had special sound effects. These include Jean Grey (light chime noise), Rogue (also has a unique, black and white special effect), Magneto, Gambit, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler. The main theme song was recorded by William Anderson. Trivia In the Comics * Charles Xavier started the X-Men with only 5 memebers. Cyclops, Jean Grey, Angel, Iceman and Beast. * Wolverine mentor some of the younger X-Men like Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Jubilation Lee, and Armor. * Wolverine's rivalry with Cyclops led to a split within the X-Men. * A young Scott has been brought to the present day, and has a crush on Wolverine X-Men Movies Other faces of the X-Men Uncanny_Xmen.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Treme_X-men_-_X-Men.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) New_X_-_gROUP.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Phenix_-_Group.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) New_Exhiles_-_Group.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) X-men_-Legacy_group.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men_Groupp.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_of_X_-_Group.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2.png|'X2: X-Men United' (2003) X-men_Movie-_X-men.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' (2006) EpicMovie-X-men.png|'Epic Movie' (2007) Origins_-_X-men.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) X-men_First_Class_-_X-men.png|'X-Men: First Class' (2011) X-men_An._-_X-men.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) Wolv_&_the_X-men.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Mad-_X-men.png| MAD (2011) Marvel_Ani_Wol_-_opening.png|'Wolverine Anime' (2011) Anime_xmen_-X-men.png|'X-Men Anime TV Series' (2011) Ledgens_-_cover.png|'X-Men Legends' Game (2004) X-Men_Legends_II_.png|'X-Men Legends II' Game (2005) Fan Art FarArt-Group- w brotherhood.png FarArt-Group- fancy.png FarArt-Group- Disney.png References }} Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:X-Men Category:Mutant Category:Group